


Forest Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), fawnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fawnlock, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers a strange creature in the forest that goes by "Fawnlock" and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fawnlock had been watching the man for a few months now. He was not a hunter exactly, not like the ones that killed the forest creatures. He was like them only in the way he looked and spoke. 

 

He lived alone in a small sort of home with a fire inside. Fawnlock watched him limp through the forest to the town and bring back food and other supplies. Fawnlock loved watching him. Moosecroft, as usual, disapproved. He said that the man would catch him and take him back to his cave and hurt him, like the hunters would. Fawnlock knew better, this man was different. 

 

One day he was watching the man limp home from up his tree. The man was slowly caring his packages from the town back to his house when Fawnlock saw something stalking the man. He climbed down the tree and crept closer to make sure the man was safe. Unfortunately, he was not. It was Wolfiarty hunting him. 

 

Quickly Fawnlock leapt in front of the man and grabbed one of his packages and started running towards his home, hoping desperately that he would follow. 

 

He did, thankfully. Fawnlock did not run full speed but was still impressed when he turned and saw the man keeping up with him. When he reached the home he stopped and turned to search for Wolfiarty in the trees but when he didn’t see him, he realized he had another problem; the man was right in front of him, staring at him.

 

Moosecroft would be furious, but of course he wasn’t worried about that. But what if he was right? What if this man was a hunter like the others? The man reached out to touch him and Fawnlock recoiled. 

 

The man pulled back immediately. “What are you?” he muttered. Fawnlock tilted his head, “I am Fawnlock. What are you?” 

 

The man’s eyes widened and he gaped at Fawnlock. “I’m… um I’m John. Do you… want to come in?” he stuttered. Fawnlock tensed but never the less said yes.

 

They walked into the small house and John took off his coat, “Tea?” he offered, not really sure what to do with this strange creature in his living room.

 

Fawnlock ignored his question and asked one of his own, “Why are you not limping anymore? You have always limped and when you were chasing me you dropped your walking stick. I've watched you for a long time and I've never seen you run like that.”

 

John looked around before concluding, yes he had indeed ran home without his cane. “I… I don’t really know. I saw you and I just needed to know what you were. You are quite extraordinary looking really.” He reached out to touch one of Fawnlock’s antlers and this time Fawnlock let him. “You are very unusual, how did you learn English?” he asked “The same way you did, I imagine.” He answered growing tired of John running his fingers over his antler and pulling back. 

 

Suddenly looking a bit shy, Fawnlock asked “May I stay here tonight? You are the first thing that has kept my interest for this long in a long time.” “Yes of course you may.” John answered a bit too quickly. He was lonely and Fawnlock was a strange and beautiful creature that just showed up on his doorstep. An answer to his prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

Fawnlock nodded and got up to sniff around the house. He looked at everything John had out on his shelves and inspected all of his food, there was so much of it that Fawnlock had never eaten before, he picked up a slice of bread and nibbled at it. John was following him around the house smiling, everything Fawnlock did seemed to impress him and Fawlock liked that. 

 

He chewed the bread and swallowed the small bite then tossed the rest of it down on the ground to eat later; John frowned a bit but didn’t tell him not to do that. Fawnlock wandered into the place where John slept, his den, Fawnlock thought to himself. It smelled strongly of him in his nest and he climbed up onto it and buried his face in the strange furs he had laying over his nest. 

 

It smelled nice, woody and clean and very much like John, he liked it and covered himself with the ‘furs’ and rolled around in them trying to get the scent on himself. He was almost ashamed of himself for trusting the human so much so soon but he couldn’t help it, this human was so fascinating. 

 

John watched the creature rolling around in his blankets and giggled to himself, it was cute and he was so glad to have company for the first time in so long. He sat down on the bed next to Fawnlock and Fawnlock looked up at him with the blanket still wrapped around his body, “I like this, I like you. You smell nice.” He said and slowly got closer to John. 

 

John was scared that Fawnlock was about to kiss him but instead the fawn nuzzled his head into John’s neck and inhaled deeply, he licked him a little bit and rubbed his face over his neck and shoulder. John smiled at him and pushed him away, “That’s not um… proper human etiquette.” He said awkwardly and got up. Fawnlock frowned and followed him into the kitchen.

 

As John made the tea Fawnlock watched intently, he wanted to learn everything about this human’s customs and he reached out to touch the kettle. John grabbed Fawnlock’s wrist roughly to stop him. Fawnlock was frightened and leaned his ears back and his eyes got wide, he didn’t know why John wanted to hurt him. 

 

John shook his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just that it’s hot. If you touch it you’ll burn yourself.” He explained and let go of Fawnlock’s wrist, Fawnlock scowled at the pot and rubbed his wrist, “I see…” he said and walked over to sit down under the table. He liked it under there, it made him feel safe. When the tea was done John knelt down and gave Fawnlock a cup, “Drink it slowly, it’s still hot.” He warned and Fawnlock stuck his tongue out to taste it. It was sweet and smelled wonderful, he sipped it a bit and soon had the whole cup finished. He put it on the ground next to him and John rolled his eyes and cleaned it up for him.

 

Fawnlock was getting tired and he crawled out and walked into John’s den, he curled up in the nest and pushed at the blankets to get them comfortable around him. John walked in and stared, “Oh… no, that’s where I sleep… you can sleep on the sofa if you’d like…?” he asked but the fawn rolled his eyes, “It will be warmer if we sleep together.” He explained and scooted over a bit.

 

John frowned but slid in next to him, he admired the strange patterns on Fawnlock’s back and touched his velvety ears for a while until he heard gentle snoring. Then he slipped off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this chapter took ages to get out so if yo're still reading this; thank you!! I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Fawnlock woke up in the early morning to light seeping through the curtains and stretched. He looked over at John who was still sleeping and smiled, he liked John. He liked his gentle ways and his warm house, he liked his smell and his soft features, Fawnlock reached out and touched his cheek gently, he loved the scratchy stubble and the soft skin of his cheek above it. He leaned in and nuzzled against the human’s neck to get more of his scent.

 

John felt someone snuggling up to him and he sighed happily, he ran his fingers through the curly hair of the person next to him and hummed, he felt he was a little hard and he leaned up against the warm body and ground his hips against the leg he found. There was an odd noise from next to him, a noise that was decidedly not female and brought back memories of exactly who was next to him. He gasped and jerked back. “Fawnlock! I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking…”

 

Fawnlock was frightened and got out of bed when John let him go. He frowned down at him confused. John was panting but his erection was still a bit there, he covered it with a pillow and looked away in shame, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was asleep and I felt you and I thought you were…” he sighed, “I’ll… I’ll just go make us breakfast.” He said and got up and walked into the kitchen. Fawnlock watched him and still felt a bit scared; no one had ever touched him like that before. The smell of John’s arousal made him feel a bit funny and he breathed in deeply to smell it again.

 

Fawnlock wandered into the kitchen to watch John preparing the food. He could smell the food cooking and the hot metal of the pan and the fire on the stove but under that was the faint smell of John’s musky scent when he was aroused was there and Fawnlock walked closer and inhaled deeply. 

 

John turned around and smiled and handed him a plate of toast and eggs, “I’m sorry about earlier, what do you want to do today? We can do pretty much anything you’d like.” He said and sat down at the table while Fawnlock crawled under it and nibbled at his food silently. He could tell that John obviously wanted to forget about what he had done earlier and Fawnlock just couldn’t forget the smell and strange feeling. He crawled out when he was done, “I want us to out to swim in the pond. It’s hot and I want to.” He said and his ears twitched a bit. 

 

John grinned and stood up to put the plates away, “That sounds great Fawnlock!” he said and put on his shoes, Fawnlock grinned proudly for thinking of a good idea and he held his head high. He walked out behind John and stopped to sniff nearly everything and deduce what had happened there earlier. John thought he was just brilliant and loved watching him and hearing what he had to say, he admired the creature quite a lot and Fawnlock liked that, he loved getting praise. John stroked his hair when they got down to the pond and they sat on the bank and watched the fish and animals and bugs flying around the pond.

 

Fawnlock leaned into the touch and hummed happily, it felt so good to be touched by John again and he started to get that funny feeling once more. Fawnlock started purring and his tail wagged happily as John looked over at him and smiled. Fawnlock started to smell the musky scent of John again as he stared into his eyes and he leaned into his neck and inhaled deeply, “You smell good right now.” He said and nuzzled his way down John’s chest to sniff in his armpit where the smell was also strong. John gasped and felt himself starting to get hard. John was panting and starting at the fawn as he touched him all over his chest and legs and licked the areas of his skin where the smell was the strongest.

 

Fawnlock felt himself also getting hard, he wasn’t used to it happening and he pulled back and stared at himself. He hardened more and his penis started to peek through the thick fur that always hid it. He stared down and breathed heavily as his arousal showed and he looked up at John expectantly although he didn’t know what to expect. 

 

John was so very hard in his pants as he saw Fawnlock’s long slender cock finally and he looked up into Fawnlock’s eyes and panicked. He stood up and walked away quickly. Fawnlock looked after him and whined, he was sad that John, much like the other forest creatures didn’t want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Fawnlock looked sadly down at his erection and tried to push it down and frowned as it sprang back up. He huffed and laid down in the grass, he curled up on himself and wiped his teary eyes. 

 

 

John was so confused, Fawnlock wasn't a human. Was it wrong to want him like he did? Was it bestiality? He groaned and pressed his head into his hand, "What have I done?" he looked out the window and hoped Fawnlock would come back soon. 

 

 

It was dark soon and Fawnlock still hadn't come home, John put on his jacket and walked outside, "Fawnlock! Come home Fawnlock!" he shouted, he was scared that Fawnlock was in trouble and he started to run out to the trees. He ran towards the pond, the last place he saw him. 

 

 

John saw a figure laying on the ground and he rushed up to him and knelt down next to him, "Fawnlock..." he murmured and wrapped him in his jacket, "I'm sorry Fawnlock, please come home with me." he said and helped him up. He picked him up and carried the petite fawn home.

 

 

Fawnlock leaned into John's chest and sniffed his neck, he still felt so upset about being rejected but now he felt better that John was holding him. 

 

 

John walked in the house and laid Fawnlock down on the bed, he covered him up and kissed his forehead. Fawnlock looked up at him with big eyes and smiled shyly, he took John's hand and pulled him into the bed. John grinned at him and settled in bed next to him and petted his ears.

 

 

Fawnlock started to purr and he nuzzled up under John's chin, "I think I love you. I want you to be my mate." he said quietly. John froze for a moment and then looked down at Fawnlock, "I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so bad at updating regularly, and I'm sorry this chapter is so very short! Have a great day anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you enjoyed this!! I didn't create the fawnlock character or anything, I'm just a fan!!


End file.
